<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Staring Straight Through Me by crystalrainwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104901">Stop Staring Straight Through Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrainwing/pseuds/crystalrainwing'>crystalrainwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUA Crossover Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Music, No Incest, or my attempt at it anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrainwing/pseuds/crystalrainwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya’s high notes, clear and soft, filled the room. She was a great violin player, her music was filled with emotion and had an unusually captivating quality. Lucifer let the sound sweep him away.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or, all Vanya really wanted was love.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUA Crossover Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Staring Straight Through Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_E_Cipher13/gifts">William_E_Cipher13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i like this one! i didn't manage to hit 3k but i didn't want to ruin it haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>all a guy wants to do is play piano slightly ominously at 3 in the morning. Apparently, the universe had it out for him. Not that that was news or anything, but did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need the reminder? This just felt like rubbing it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had been halfway through a song when he heard the crash-thump outside. It sounded like it was right out the back door, so he was actually going to have to check it out. So annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was raining outside. Strange, he hadn’t noticed it earlier. He must’ve been more caught up than he thought in playing piano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying on a dumpster nearby was the clear source of the bizarre sound. Some people - maybe 4 or 5 - were unconscious in a pile, and the dumpster had a dent in it as if they’d - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>like -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like fallen angels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they were regular angels, come here to try to force him to return to Hell. Only one way to be sure. Carefully avoiding any puddles, Lucifer walked over to the dumpster. He winced at the smell before taking a look at the people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned out to be 6, actually. 5 adults and a young teenager. Only one was conscious, and she looked really out of it. Probably hit her head. If she really was an angel, though, then she wasn’t hurt and was only pretending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing an all-white suit, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem like something an angel would wear. Though most of them wouldn’t be able to pull it off like she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her head in his direction and her eyes struggled to focus on him. “Who…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her his best terrifying-yet-charming smile. “Lucifer, of course! And who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted at him. “‘M I dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer felt his patience start to wear thin. “No. Not dead. Now can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me who you are, and why you’re here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya… where am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, forget it.” He stared directly into her brown eyes. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vanya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept looking at him dizzily. “I… want…” her eyebrows drew together, “I want them to listen to me when I perform. I want them to hear me, to be proud of me, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer felt a pang of something in his chest. Weird feeling, what was that? If he were human, maybe a heart attack. He figured he could deal with that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you speak of, love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family… my siblings, my dad, but I guess that’s not possible anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes started to tear up. Oh, oh, he was not ready to deal with this tonight. Or ever, actually. “They hate me now… I almost killed Allison, I almost killed the rest of them… and Dad’s dead now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was feeling very out of the loop, which was a disconcerting feeling. It hardly ever happened that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>little of an idea what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison, he assumed, was one of the siblings. It didn’t seem like the woman - Vanya - was glad to have almost killed her, she looked like it was something that haunted her every waking moment honestly. So why did she try in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But well, this was a simple desire, really. Not dark, not even hard. Why didn’t her family watch her before? It’s not so hard to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud </span>
  </em>
  <span>of someone, easier still to listen to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, then, what kind of performances do you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be fun. Yeah, that’s the only reason I’d help her with her desire. Nothing else. Plus, well, having another person owe me a favor is always useful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I… I play violin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something he could get behind. Maze didn’t play any instruments so everything he played had to be a solo. He could grant Vanya’s desire </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally do the duet he’d been eyeing lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to play a duet? You can call up your family, get them to come over. They won’t be able to resist listening if it’s the two of us playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re already here,” Vanya said. She finally looked a little more lucid, so that was something. She gestured at the people she was partially sitting on top of. Ah. He’d forgotten about them. So these were her siblings. Which one, then, was Allison?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DIdn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ll play with me?” He clapped his hands together twice with an excited grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to nod, then her face fell. “I don’t have my violin anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, wasn’t it lucky, then, that Lucifer happened to have one? He wasn’t really sure where he’d gotten it, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that matter, but apparently that was a good choice. “I have one you can borrow. Come on inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about my…?” She trailed off, gesturing vaguely at her pile of unconscious siblings. Lucifer just waved a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine. Don’t worry about them.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment before following him inside. Wow, that was gonna get her killed, trusting strange men like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The violin rested in a dark corner, and the case was slightly stiff from disuse. Vanya was able to quickly string and tune it, and the brand-new strings made a beautiful clear note when she set the bow to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huge room was silent except for the echoes of the violin. Lucifer quietly walked over to the piano, and Vanya trailed behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I have some music here, are you good at sight reading?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and took the music he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then let’s get practicing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer started. Vanya would come in in a few measures. His part by itself was pleasant but very much lacking and he was excited to hear how it would be as a complete piece of music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s high notes, clear and soft, filled the room. As Lucifer’s playing got lower hers did as well. She was a great violin player, her music was filled with emotion and had an unusually captivating quality. Lucifer let the sound sweep him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers danced over the keys much more lightly than most songs he played. As the song went on, it began to get louder, the sound more desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thud from behind them. The door, it sounded like. Someone had come in. That was okay. They kept playing. Vanya’s hair swirled around her, though there was no wind. Her hands, illuminated in the light, moved delicately and smoothly as she played. She gently swayed with the music. If Lucifer were anyone else, he might say she looked angelic. Instead, he thought more along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>otherworldly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The white suit was inexplicably free of dust or wrinkles and seemed to glow slightly. It formed a sharp contrast to the dark inside of Lux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye but Lucifer didn’t turn his head or falter. He could see, now, just over the top of his music, a person. The teenager, one of Vanya’s siblings. He sat down facing them and disappeared from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer wondered if Vanya was used to playing for an audience. She didn’t seem to mind the appearance of the boy, though most people Lucifer knew would be nervous playing in front of their families. Then again, this was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>deepest desire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She must be elated. He snuck a glance at her and saw that she had a small but clearly delighted smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song was minimalistic but emotional, both mournful and hopeful. As it crescendoed into the most intense (even though it wasn’t actually very intense in terms of volume) part, the door opened again. This time, it was much quieter as if whoever it was had gently held the door until it was fully shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music filled the room as the two lonely outcasts poured out their soul the only way they knew how. Vanya’s hair was drifting around her head as if gravity didn’t exist at all, and her eyes had faded to a strange white color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The  next sibling came in, this one much taller and with wild, curly hair. He sat down near the teenager, though his Lucifer could still see his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him Lucifer could see a ghost. He was flickering and disappearing but when he was visible he watched Vanya with eyes full of not-quite-overflowing tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s vibrato was beautiful, and in the more sorrowful parts of the song it sounded like the waver in someone’s voice when they cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>glowing now. Not in the way an angel would, no, this was another kind of radiance entirely. Her feet lifted off the ground ever so slightly. Her notes seemed to take on visible form and pulsed through the air as a mostly-transparent white ripple. It felt like they were ringing directly into his brain, filling the space inside him and out with echoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His music flowed with hers, even once the pages ended. They seemed to share a single thought and know what the other was about to play. They continued the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again, this time even quieter than the last. When the person stepped into view, it was a tall-ish man with some kind of BDSM harness (and that was the thing that came the closest to distracting Lucifer, because what kind of confidence do you need to wear that in public? Honestly, it was kinda hot) filled with knives. He eyed Lucifer and Vanya suspiciously, then sat down next to curly-hair-man and partially in ghost-boy. He slouched down and disappeared from Lucifer’s view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, another came, this one absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d never seen a human this big, or one that tried so hard to be smaller. He glanced around before nervously sitting separate from the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost the end when the final sibling came in. This one must be Allison, her eyes full of tears and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>(fabulous) </span>
  </em>
  <span>leather jacket dripping wet. A thin white bandage covered her throat (must be from Vanya) but she smiled at her sister. Vanya smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song was in its final notes now, not ending with a bang but with a few quiet piano chords. There was silence for a moment as the echoes faded away, and then curly-hair-man started to clap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison and then the teenager quickly followed suit (along with ghost-boy though he didn’t make any sound) and huge man and finally knife man joined in. Lucifer glanced up to see Vanya levitating several feet off the ground. She looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so proud of herself. Lucifer clapped along with her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the applause died down, Vanya drifted to the floor. Allison got to her feet and bolted towards her sister, grabbing her in a fierce hug. Allison’s shoulders started shaking with sobs first but Vanya’s weren’t long behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to make them </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A glance at their faces, however, showed that they were not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curly-hair-man bounced over and wrapped them both in long, thin-but-muscular arms. His cheek rested on Vanya’s head affectionately. Ghost-boy stood on the other side, not that anyone but Lucifer would know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huge-man stood nearby and placed his hands on their shoulders without actually hugging them. A little weird, but then so was this whole family. Knife-man looked reluctant but finally gave in and squeezed them tightly. He said something quietly but Lucifer couldn’t tell what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager sat away from the rest, watching with sad eyes and slumped posture. Oh, he definitely wanted in on the group hug. Lucifer grabbed him, writhing and kicking, and set him down right next to his family. He hissed (!) at Lucifer but gingerly joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were apologies from everyone except knife-man and the teenager, who definitely just had way too much pride to apologize. He was pretty sure that Vanya could tell they wanted to. She said sorry to them as well, though it was pretty vague what she was actually apologizing for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you all like to spend the night?” Lucifer asked, confident in what they’d say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other before huge man stepped forward and said, “Yes, that would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, one night turned into two, and two turned into a week, and a week into a month, until Lux was as much their home as it was Lucifer’s. They were a permanent fixture now. He told them his secret and they told him theirs - some of them, anyways. Child superheroes was definitely a new one. The Detective, of course, didn’t believe them. It was pretty funny, actually, how there were superheroes, an angel, a demon, and the Devil helping her solve cases and she didn’t believe them no matter how many inexplicable things happened around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego and Maze got along wonderfully, discussing the pros and cons of different knives. She was impressed by his spectacular throwing ability, and when Maze became a bounty hunter he’d go with her. They were a great team, as long as extreme emotional problems and excessive violence fit in your definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For a bounty-hunting team? It definitely did. Their success rate was better than anyone else working with the LAPD had ever had, by a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther and Amenadiel had clashed at first but quickly bonded over their many similarities. Now that Luther was finally out of his father’s shadow, he could start to figure himself out. He’d realized that he was asexual and aromantic, which apparently resolved something with Allison. Based on the looks that the other siblings had when it was brought up, Lucifer didn’t really want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison got along with everyone, though she couldn’t talk to them. Luckily, she knew American Sign Language, and so did Lucifer and the rest of her family. Until she got her voice back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>she got her voice back, she still had people to talk to. Five did something that Lucifer wasn’t going to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to figure out and came back with a little girl named Claire, and she and Trixie got along a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>well, if you asked Chloe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also met a wonderful man named Raymond, and they got married in a beautiful ceremony that had everyone crying (Lucifer would deny it, but he did too).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus and Lucifer were kindred spirits (hah! Spirits) and Lucifer helped him get sober in the way he wished he’d been able to do for Delilah. Klaus was </span>
  <em>
    <span>remarkably </span>
  </em>
  <span>helpful in solving cases, what with the whole ghost-seeing thing. The main problem was convincing the Detective to investigate someone who wasn’t even a suspect at first. It wasn’t long before she started listening to Klaus, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while another ghost appeared, apparently Klaus’s partner. He was sweet and funny and sarcastic when you least expected it (a bit like Ben, who he was nearly always with for obvious reasons). He helped Klaus more than anyone else could, because Klaus let him in. Klaus helped him, too, supported him and loved him with his whole heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben, since he went everywhere Klaus went, got to know Lucifer quite well too. It seemed that he was relieved to have someone to talk to besides his brother (well, and Dave) and they’d talk late into the night since neither slept (if Lucifer didn’t have anyone over, that is). Both of them were familiar with things that normal people couldn’t dream of, and they shared their knowledge of the darkest secrets of the universe. Their nighttime chats were very different from most people’s, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five didn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>get along </span>
  </em>
  <span>with anyone but he, too, helped with investigations occasionally. He knew a little too much about weapons and survival, and was a little too desensitized to violence for an apparent 13-year-old, and maybe he was too good at fighting, but the Detective let it slide after he came out of nowhere and took out a guy who’d been about to shoot her. Also, he was terrifying. Even Lucifer could admit that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as he could tell, Five was happy… or at least satisfied. He’d saved his family. They were happy. What more could he want? That had been his mission for almost 60 years. It would take longer before he started to heal, but someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Vanya, well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally got what she wanted: her family’s love and attention, and she blossomed with the newfound emotional support. She smiled often and laughed loudly, and eventually she caught the eye of a wonderful lady named Sissy. They made a wonderful pair, in Lucifer’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She performed with Lucifer once a week, and her family watched her every time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am working on another tua/lucifer crossover so if you like this one, subscribe to the series! i think that will be the next one :)<br/>kudos and comments appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>